


How to Prevent a War

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and they have won but at a terrible cost. Unable to live with the knowledge that so many have died to save an unsalvageable world, the Golden Trio goes back in time to stop Tom Riddle from ever becoming Lord Voldemort.<br/>Will they be able to fit in between the many colorful characters that studied at Hogwarts 53 years ago, or will everyone find out the new students are not who they claim to be? More importantly, will they be able to trick Tom Riddle? What will happen if Tom falls in love?</p><p>Disney princesses, Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons and some others will be minor characters in this, mostly just to give other students names and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The War is Over…

**Author's Note:**

> First time making something like this, so reviews and tips are always welcome.  
> English is not my first language, so forgive me any minor mistakes please, though I do try to keep them out of my stories.

**_"Avada Kedavra!”_ **

“GINNY!” Harry yelled, running forward to stop the beautiful redhead from falling.

He is too late to save her and has no other choice than simply holding her lifeless body while he dropped to his knees, a loud, broken sob escaping him when he sees her eyes losing all light. Bellatrix Lestrange simply laughs insanely and aims her wand once again. Harry is faster, and even without needing to speak the words of the curse, a bright green light beams over to the Death Eater and envelopes her. She too, falls lifelessly to the ground, however, there is no one left to mourn over the insane witch.

After a tiring battle, the war is won. Harry lowers his wand, casting one last look at the corpse of the man that had killed his parents. The Boy-Who-Lived had finally defeated the Dark Lord named Voldemort and by that, had saved the Wizarding World, or what’s left of it at least.

Hogwarts is in ruins, half the student body death or on the run, the same is true for the teachers. The ministry is in chaos and it would take years for the society to recover. It would take longer for Harry, if at all.

He walked inside, to find Molly Weasley holding her only daughter tightly, mourning over her death, very much like Harry had done when she died in his arms. Ron and Hermione sat close by as well, Ron with bandages all over his body, leaning heavily on Hermione’s shoulder, who just stared on forward, wide eyes and tears streaming at a steady pace over her swollen cheeks. Fred Weasley had died as well, and George seemed to be lost and inconsolable. A little further away lay the bodies of Tonks and Lupin, holding hands and looking as if in a peaceful slumber. Luna was again a little ways away, her father crying and screaming in frustration and helplessness while Neville tried to console him without any success.

When he couldn’t look at the many losses anymore, Harry turned away and made his way towards the staircase. With a heavy heart, the hero made his way over to the Headmaster’s office. He suspected that since Snape died, it would be McGonagall who took over that particular task. If she was still alive that is, as he hadn’t seen her since Voldemort’s little speech about Harry’s own death.

Even the office was a mess, missing half a wall and the desk ripped in two. Harry stared with cold green eyes, void of anything. The usually bright and lively orbs that had always shone with a determined fire were now only two depths of pain, loss, hate and incredible sorrow, however, none of it came out. Harry was long past that point by now anyway.

Just as he wanted to leave again, none other than Fawks the Phoenix flew through the large open hole and landed on the green eyed wizard’s shoulder. Harry noticed the fire bird held a relatively large package in his beak and quickly held out his hands so that he could take it from the phoenix. Fawks squeaked a few times and flew away again, leaving the teen with the strange brown package. He noticed the letter attached to the package and decided to open it first.

Harry’s eyes widened little by little in disbelieve while reading through it, heart thumping loudly in his throat and for the first time in hours, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes.

 

The next few days were filled with rebuilding what was destroyed and burying whom they had lost. It was extremely depressing and Harry was still far too shaken up from the contents of the letter to even notice what was going on around him.

To say poor Harry Potter was confused and angry about what he had read, was an understatement. The whole letter had put everything in a new light and he really had no idea what to do with himself anymore. Would he be able to change anything if he followed the instructions? Probably not, Harry decided, he barely even understood what was written in that thing. But Hermione most likely could.

“Harry?”

As if on cue, his friend stood over him, looking very worried. Harry sighed and looked back down at his feet while Hermione sat down next to him. For a while the two were quiet, Hermione waiting expectantly for him to start talking. When Harry stayed quiet, she sighed and spoke up first.

“We’ll get through this,” she mumbled softly.

“What if I told you we didn’t have to?”

Both friends tensed up at these words, neither Harry nor Hermione had expected the raven haired teen to speak them. Honestly, Harry had wanted to think a bit longer over his options and perhaps simply leave in the night once he had come up with a proper plan. Sadly, it was too late for that now.

“What do you mean?” Hermione questioned immediately, a suspicious look in her eyes.

For a moment, Harry faltered, unsure what to do exactly, before he made up his mind and handed the letter Fawks had given him over to his friend.

**Harry Potter,**

**I suspect that when you read this, I will be dead, as I wrote this a dying man.**

**As you might have noticed at this point, the outcome of the war that has been or is momentarily taking place is not of that great importance. Lives will undoubtedly be lost and many of your friends will be dead, whether you win or lose this final battle.**

**This, my dear Harry, is the reason why I handed this package and letter to Fawksfor safekeeping until it is time for you to decide if this world, this particular timeline you and I have lived in is still salvageable. If not, then it is to my great regret that it might be better if you simply erase it entirely out of existence and start over by changing the past.**

**Now you might wonder why I haven’t done such a thing myself. Why would I allow the world to suffer through the pain of the Dark Lord? The answer, my dear boy, is simple: hope. Through my long life, I have never once lost the hope that everything might one day come to an end, that you will be able to save the Wizarding and Muggle World and can live happily and grow old with someone you love deeply.**

**However, it has become rather clear that I will not see this through till the end and thus, I leave it up to you if these hopes I harbored were nothing than an old fool’s dreams. If you cannot save here and now, Harry, I want you to go back to when Tom was still a student at Hogwarts. Convince him to take another path and save a future that could have been. I must warn you though, if you chose to go back in time, you cannot return here, as there will be another Harry Potter living a different, hopefully happier life.**

**Good Luck, whatever you choose,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

With a shuddering sigh, Hermione looked away from the paper and looked back towards the green eyes of her friend. A weak smile graced the young witch’s lips as she handed the letter back to the one it was addressed to, just the slightest tremor noticeable in her movements.

“Have you opened the package he mentioned yet?” she asked him quietly.

Harry simply shook his head.

“I don’t know if I should,” he mumbled back.

“It can’t hurt to look,” Hermione replied determined, locking gaze again with the dull green orbs.

Harry gave a short nod and took the package out of his pocket, ripping the brown paper off it carelessly. Once the wooden box laid naked in his lap, Harry faltered again. Was this really such a good idea? He shared a doubtful look with Hermione, before sighing in defeat and opening the ancient looking box.

A small gasp escaped the teenage witch once she saw what lay inside and Harry himself, could barely look away from it, eyes wide in awe.

 


	2. Plans Set in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio make the preparations for their new adventure.

Harry walked into Gringotts, where the goblins who had miraculously survived Voldemort’s attack were busy with the rebuild. He supposed time was money and these people preferred not to lose any of that. A fat, grey haired goblin noticed him standing a little lost and walked over to him.

“Can I help you, mister Potter?” he asked in a tone that made Harry wonder if he had done something to anger the short magical creature.

“I’d like to withdraw some of my money,” the young wizard replied quickly.

The goblin nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. With a determined look in his once again shining green eyes, Harry did just that and allowed the short man to lead him towards his vaults. Yes, _vaults,_ as Sirius had left everything to him.

Harry had thought that his parents’ vault was pretty full, but the Black family was much older, and apparently at least thrice as rich. Unsure what he could possibly do with that much money, Harry used his bottomless pouch he was given by Hagrid to take all of the money without bothering to try and guess how much it was. The amount was simply too big to do such a thing.

“How much exactly is this?” he asked when he noticed his pouch actually increased in weight.

“That must be about 20 million galleons give or take a few hundred,” the goblin replied shrugging.

And here Harry thought he had seen enough to _not_ choke on air about something as frivolous as money. He guessed he was wrong as he coughed loudly, trying to start breathing again.

 

Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Ron and Hermione were waiting eagerly for his return. The three of them had decided on going back and stop Tom Riddle from ever becoming Voldemort. They knew very well that once they left, they would never be able to come back, so Harry was sent out to get money and supplies, while Hermione and Ron stayed behind to figure out a cover story they could tell anyone in the past without anyone getting suspicious. Especially Riddle, as it was pretty well known that the Dark-Lord-to-be was extremely intelligent, even during his time at Hogwarts.

As expected, he found his two best friends in the back of the pub, buried in a large stack of books on both wizard and muggle history of the 1940’s. Harry remembered that it was a chaotic period, as both worlds were at war at the time. Separately, of course. He didn’t know much more than that though, as he never was all that good at keeping his eyes open during professor Binns’ classes.

“Harry!” Ron called once he spotted his best friend coming their way.  
“Found everything we need?”

“Yeah,” the other male mumbled, taking a seat across from his two friends.

They all looked pretty bad, he observed. Ron had a swollen cheek and some deep cuts that were all still healing. His arm all bandaged up as it was indeed broken in three different places and the bone-healing potion was still doing his work. His blue eyes lay deep inside their cases and spoke of a deep loss, understandable, as he had lost a brother and a sister on the very same day. Hermione had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a lot wilder than usual. Harry guessed that he himself looked just as sleep-deprived as them.

“Found anything we could use in there?” Harry asked the brown haired girl, who had yet to look up from her book of wizard family trees.

Hermione’s head shot up immediately and she blinked owlishly at Harry, as if she didn’t immediately recognize him. After a few seconds, the brown orbs grew in size and she quickly closed the oversized book, rubbing her tired eyes before looking back at the two boys.

“I did, actually,” she spoke, reopening the book and showing one of its pages to her friends.  
“Apparently, the Weasley family was extremely wide-spread at the time.”

Harry and Ron looked at the family tree shown to them. It was indeed those of the Weasleys.

“Your grandfather, Septimus Weasley was the youngest of seven children, who all, except for one, had children long before he did. Most of them are at Hogwarts at the moment, as you can see here.” Hermione pointed towards the generation of Ron’s father, and as she said, most of them were around 15 to 25 years older than Arthur, who would be born six years after their chosen destination.

“I can see that ‘Mione, but what does that have to do with us? I can’t very well act as if I’m one of them right? They all know each other I bet,” Ron replied confused.

“Yes, but your great-grandfather had a younger brother, who moved to Germany and married a muggle there! This states they had a son of their own, but all three of them died when the boy was only 10 years old!” the bushy haired girl said excitedly.

“So?” Harry and Ron asked in chorus.

“For God’s sakes! Let’s assume that this boy survived and was raised _away_ from the rest of the Weasley family! He might have met someone and married her and had kids!” Hermione explained.

“Oh! I get it! We say were _his_ kids!” Ron grinned, finally understanding where Hermione was going with this.

“One problem though,” Harry spoke up.  
“I know Hermione could maybe still go around as a Weasley, but I can’t. It’d be too obvious.”

Ron’s smile fell again, knowing that Harry was right with that assumption. Hermione just smiled wider, opening another page that showed the Potter family tree.

“Harry’s grandfather had an uncle who disappeared during one of his travels, along with his wife,” Hermione explained.

“Let me guess, I’ll claim I’m their son?” Harry asked.

Hermione smirked and nodded, before continuing her plan:

“We can even say we grew up together,” she told them.  
“That our mother and yours were best friends and after your parents died when you were 2 years old, you came to live with us. All three of us went to Durmstrang until 4th year. By then, the war got too big and our parents decided to homeschool us.”

“Sounds amazing and all, but won’t they do a background check on us?”  Ron asked.

“They’ll try, but many things got lost during the war, and by saying that we only went to a wizard school until 4th year, they’ll be unable to look for school records either, because they only kept track of those from 5th year and up,” Hermione explained.

“What do we tell them if they ask us about your parents?” Harry asked.

“They died during the war,” the brunette told them triumphantly.  
“We can say that they were part of a rebellion against Grindelwald and he killed them.”

“So… we fled to London after your parents died and heard that Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be?” Harry offered uncertain.

“Yes!” Hermione cheered.  
“Guys, I think we have found the perfect cover for ourselves, don’t you think?”

“Yeah! ‘Mione, you’re a bloody genius, you know that?” Ron told her grinning.

“Thank you, _brother_ ,” she replied, grinning right back at him.

Harry laughed a little at that. He could clearly see Ron and Hermione as siblings, they already fought like them anyway. They didn’t necessarily look like each other, but the way they acted, combined with the fact they didn’t look particularly _different_ either, made the story at least believable.

“I just realized that Hermione is the only one who needs to change her last name to make this work!” Ron suddenly spoke up again.

“Yes, well, I don’t really feel like letting _Voldemort_ know that I’m a muggleborn!” the girl huffed.  
“Even though he’s still a student, I think we can all agree he hates them already. After all, he did open the Chamber of Secrets in his fifth year.”

“…Right, almost forgot about that little thing,” Ron mumbled, looking pained.

Harry didn’t blame him of course. Thinking of the Chamber meant thinking about Ginny, and that was still far too painful for both boys.

“I know I can’t really pose as a pureblood either, that would be too obvious, but the Weasleys are considered bloodtraitors by the pureblood supremacists.”

“Gee, thanks Hermione,” Ron grumbled.

“Oh hush Ron! You know that’s not a bad thing!” the brunette said.  
“In fact, I love you for it, really. Imagine you were like Malfoy _._ ”

Both Ron and Harry shuddered at the thought. The image of Ron acting all haughty and superior like Draco Malfoy had been all their previous years was a scary one.

“I’d rather not, thanks,” Harry said smirking.

“Anything else we need to know before we do this?” Ron asked Hermione.

“Well, I looked up as much information about the war and Gellert Grindelwald as I could. Of course, most of that was still unknown at the time we’re going to, so we best not let anyone know about the relation between Grindelwald and Dumbledore…”

This came like a punch in the gut to Harry. Of course, Dumbledore was still alive in Riddle’s time! Why hadn’t he thought of the fact that they would be facing a much younger version of him soon?

“It’s going to be pretty weird to see a young Dumbledore, right Harry,” Ron chuckled nervously.

“Yeah… he was Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts back then,” the raven haired teen mumbled.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and stood up from her seat. With one swipe of her wand, all the books shrunk and flew into her purse, before she walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder as comfort.

“We’ll be able to save his life too, you know?” she mumbled.  
“If we do this right, no one has to die.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked at his two best friends. The two people that were willing to give up everything with him, their lives, families. None of them would ever come back to their own time. With a slight smile, Harry nodded. He too, would give up his future to try and heal the past so that the people who deserved it the most, could live happy lives here, without the three of them.

“You’re right, thanks Hermione,” he said softly.

The brunette smiled and moved away, kissing both him and Ron on the cheek before she started walking towards the rooms. The trio had rented two rooms the night before, so they would have a place to stay while they tried to figure everything out before leaving.

“Let’s go to sleep boys,” she called after them.  
“I think it’s best we leave first thing in the morning.”


	3. 1944

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, they leave for their new adventure. But what will await them in the past.

Harry and Ron woke the next morning with Hermione shaking them, calling their names. With a groan, Harry cracked open his eyes and watched with a sleepy amusement how Hermione was struggling to get Ron out of bed. The redhead, growled grumpily and tried pushing the brunette witch off, but Hermione didn’t let up.

With a chuckle, Harry got out of his own bed and walked over to help his female friend get the other boy awake. After about two minutes, they were finally successful. The trio went to breakfast shortly after, Ron still in a pretty bad mood from his violent awakening.

“Are two ready for leaving?” Hermione asked them while the two boys stuffed their faces with in syrup drowned pancakes.

“We packed last night, ‘Mione,” Ron replied, rolling his eyes.  
“You were there, remember.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but Harry was faster.

“I’m sure we haven’t forgotten anything,” he assured her.  
“We have money, the books you bought, my invisibility cloak and the marauders map…”

“Alright! Then we’ll leave once you two are done eating like pigs,” the young witch said, clapping in her hands.

Ron glared at her but didn’t react on her last comment. Harry chuckled and wiped his mouth with a napkin, putting his plate aside and drinking the last of his orange juice.

“Let’s do this before we start to regret it,” he said smiling.

The other two nodded and stood up from their seats. They walked out into the streets of Diagon Ally, moving over to a small, empty side ally so they would be out of sight.

Once they were, Harry pulled out the wood box and opened it, revealing the time turner that lay inside. It wasn’t, however, the same kind of time turner he and Hermione had used in their third year. It was larger, made out of white gold and embedded with expensive looking gems. Underneath it lay a little note, saying **_’53 turns’_**.

The three friends went to stand close to one another and Harry put the chain around their necks. They shared one last look of determination with each other before Harry started turning the handle.

 

When the world stopped turning, everything was the same as before at first sight. After a few seconds, the sounds of a bustling, street ahead reached their ears and Harry’s heart fluttered. In their own time, Diagon Ally had been almost empty, with only a third or less of all stores open and barely any people who dared to come out in the open because of their desperate need for supplies.

He shared a look with Hermione and Ron, both of them looking excited and hopeful that it had worked, and started walking towards the main streets. The trio stared at the many witches and wizards dressed in colorful robes and large pointy hats. The fashion in the wizarding world hadn’t changed much in 50 years, so their robes didn’t stand out very much.

“Let’s go back to the Leaky Cauldron,” Hermione said, quickly taking the lead.

The two boys followed immediately after her. They made their way through the large shopping crowd and entered the small pub they were all so familiar with. It was a great relieve that nothing much had changed on the inside. Except for the unfamiliar faces where the regular customers used to sit before, everything still looked the same.

“Hello there!” a young, cheery voice called out.

Harry looked over to the bar and found a man in his mid-twenties grinning at them. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn’t be entirely sure of that.

“The name’s Tom! What can I help you lads with?” the man asked smiling.

The trio looked at each other and grinned. This was the same man that used to work the bar in their own time, only much, much younger. The way it looked, they had succeeded to get to the 40’s.

“Oh, well… nice to meet you, Tom,” Harry greeted him, smiling a little.  
“We just got in town and are looking for a place to stay.”

“Well! You lot are certainly at the right place for that, I’ll tell my father to get the rooms ready,” Tom told them happily.  
“Two or three?”

“Two,” Harry replied.

“And do you have a copy of the paper?” Hermione asked him sweetly.

“Of course love! We always have a copy of the Daily Prophet for or clients,” Tom told her, handing her the copy she asked for.

Hermione took the paper and smiled in triumph. She motioned for her two friends to follow her and went to sit at a table in the back. Once they all sat, Harry and Ron turned towards their friend, who was still looking at them with a smug expression.

“What is it?” Ron asked curiously.

“Look at the date,” the young witch replied, sliding the paper over to him and Harry.

The top of the front page proudly displayed the name **_‘Daily Prophet’_** while under the title the current date was printed. Both boys grinned in accomplishment when they read it: **_‘August 10, 1944’_**.

“We bloody did it,” Ron muttered astounded.

“You didn’t think we would?” Harry asked teasing.

“You can’t honestly say you didn’t have any doubts, did you?” the redhead shot back grinning.

Harry chuckled, but didn’t say anything. Ron was right after all, he had doubted the possibility of going back in time this far, but at this point, Harry was just happy that it _had_ worked.

“Well then, I think we best start with part two of our plan?” Hermione offered smiling, taking out an envelope out of her bottomless purse.

“Alright, we’ll get an owl and sent the letter to Hogwarts,” Harry agreed.

In the letter was their explanation as of why they wanted to come to Hogwarts for their last year. The whole story about their supposed families were in there and Hermione had made sure to add that they were on the same educational level as other students their age.

“And what do we do while we wait for a reply?” Ron asked his two friends.

“We’ll lay low,” Harry said resolutely.  
“Best we don’t get too much attention on ourselves or everything might be ruined before we get a chance to do what we came here for.”

“Harry’s right, we best spent our time studying,” Hermione agreed.

“Of course _you_ want to be studying,” Ron muttered half-jokingly.

“Not everything needs to change,” Hermione replied, smiling softly.

Ron gave a grateful smile in return and nodded. The familiar things were a handhold none of them could miss at the moment. They would surely go insane if those things weren’t there to ground them.

After their little talk, the group separated. Harry went to send the letter and Hermione and Ron went to buy some extra supplies they couldn’t have gotten in their own time. After an hour, they met again in the Leaky Cauldron and went up to the room Harry and Ron would be sharing.

The only thing they could do now was wait a few days and hope for the best.

 

 


	4. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally leaves for Hogwarts.  
> Let's meet some of the other students, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters are introduced! Most will only be mentioned, or play a minor role in the story, though I am planning on giving the Big Four (or Five) a more important part.

Tom sighed while he made his way through the masses of people on platform 93/4 towards the front of the train. All parents tried desperately to cling one last time to their precious children before they were shipped off to Hogwarts until Christmas break. It annoyed him quite a bit honestly, not that he would ever tell anyone of course. He was the Golden Boy, the perfect student, the Head-Boy. That last one had him smirk proudly. It had been much too easy to charm his way into the hearts of his idiotic teachers and peers.

Tom slowed his pace when he felt a heated glare aimed at his back and turned around to find a boy staring hatefully at him. The genius teen quirked an eyebrow at the other male whom he had never seen before and glanced towards the brown haired girl and redheaded boy next to the unknown male. They too looked unfamiliar to him, though the redhead looked an awful lot like a Weasley.

Deciding that it were most likely the new students that would enter his year, Tom smiled as friendly as he could with such an evil glare on him and waved at them. He felt accomplished when the two boys turned away from him and the girl waved back shyly and uncertainly.

With a genuine smile on his face this time, Tom continued on towards the first carriage of the train before entering and walked towards the Prefect cabin with a purposeful stride. He was feeling a lot better already.

When he entered the Prefects’ compartment, he found one other person already present there. Tom smiled and nodded towards the 7th year Ravenclaw girl. Belle Sagesse, Head-Girl, looked up from her book and greeted him back in the same way before resuming to read. The girl simply loved to read, she could barely ever be found doing something else, except during classes.

“How was your summer?” Tom asked casually, sitting down across of his classmate.

It took a little while before the girl looked back up to answer, but when she did, she did so with a gentle smile on her lips.

“Not much to say really,” she replied calmly, “we simply spent it at home.”

“That sounds rather lovely to me,” Tom said, smiling sadly.  
“I would very much like to be able to do that with a family of my own.”

“I suppose you’re right, it was nice to have so much time to spend with my father,” Belle nodded.

“Speaking of your which, how _is_ your father, Belle?” he asked, more out of politeness than actual interest in the subject.

“He nearly blew up our house a few times with one his inventions, but other than that, he is well,” the brown haired girl replied chuckling.

Tom nodded and looked away. He cared little for communicating with this girl as she was a mere mudblood, but she was one of the very few at Hogwarts that were intelligent enough to hold a proper conversation with. The Slytherin heir had long since decided to give her the benefit of the doubt about her magical heritage and just enjoy the fact that she had brains.

Loud bickering outside the glass sliding doors warned the two of the arrival of some of the other Prefects, and indeed, the door opened again. Tom barely repressed a sigh when he saw the 7th year Prefects of Gryffindor.

Hanging out with Abraxas Malfoy, Tom had learned to look down on the Weasley family, and he was well aware of the fact that they weren’t fond of him either as Merida Weasley narrowed her eyes at him. Tom ignored her glare and took the Daily Prophet of the table to read it, showing the bushy haired girl that he wasn’t impressed at all.

The Weasley girl huffed and dropped down next to Belle, who didn’t even so much as looked up from her book to greet the other two, while the other one, Adam laBrûte if he remembered his name correctly, plopped down on Weasley’s other side. The large, tan male glared at Tom before restarting the argument with the red haired girl again but in a much softer tone.

“I think we best start discussing the patrols before anyone else arrives and it becomes too busy in here,” Belle said softly, closing her book and looking everyone in turn in the eyes.

The Gryffindor Prefects both nodded in agreement and shuffled closer to the Head-Girl and Head-Boy to see what the two were doing. Tom simply chose to ignore them and started planning along with the brunette across from him.

 

“He looks a lot different than I thought,” Hermione told the two boys while they entered an empty compartment.

She was clearly talking about Tom Riddle, whom they just saw walking on the platform. Harry still looked upset, and Ron was downright horrified.

“Yeah, I never thought he’d look that normal!” the redhead mumbled.

“What did you think? That he had a snake face in school already?” Harry asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“… Kind of…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron!” Hermione laughed.  
“All information pointed that Tom Riddle was a handsome and intelligent student. I just never expected he’d be _this_ good-looking…”

“Great! Now my ‘twin sister’ has a crush on the enemy!” Ron cried dramatically.

The trio laughed a little and sat down, trying to find happier conversation topics. When nothing really came up, they just decided on silence. With a deep sigh, Hermione grabbed her schoolbook of potions and started reading.

Before long, the train reached Hogsmeade. The three time-traveling friends left the train in a nervous silence and walked up the platform, unsure of what to do. Luckily for them, someone seemed to be waiting for them.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. and Miss Weasley,” an auburn bearded professor Dumbledore greeted them, his light blue eyes shining with delight and mischief.  
“I am professor Dumbledore, deputy Headmaster and your teacher in Transfiguration.”

“A pleasure to meet you sir!” Hermione responded smiling.  
“We heard some great things about you, and Hogwarts of course.”

“Thank you very much Miss Weasley, but I do think we’re best off now. We can’t have the other students waiting for you lot, as I’m sure they all would love to meet their new classmates,” professor Dumbledore said smiling.

The three friends nodded and followed their old headmaster towards the carriages. The Thestrals snorted and stomped their feet when they walked past, entering the very first of the coaches. Again, the group was completely silent during the ride, tense with nerves. Professor Dumbledore tried to ease their minds a little by explaining how the Sorting Ceremony worked. Harry couldn’t help but give a slight smile when he remembered Ron telling him in first year that they would have to battle a troll. He couldn’t believe how naïve they had been at the time for actually believing such nonsense.

“We’re here,” Dumbledore told them, giving them a reassuring smile before exiting first.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed shortly after, looking up at the grand castle towering before them. The last time they had seen the magnificent building, it had been in ruins, but here it was in all its glory. Hermione took hold of Harry’s left hand and he looked over to see her do the same with Ron on her other side. His eyes met his friend’s and with a determined nod, they entered the castle.

 

 


	5. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio finally start their year at 40's Hogwarts.

While the Great Hall filled with the many students, Harry, Ron and Hermione shared one last worried look amongst one another. Between the students seating at the Slytherin table, they could see the young, handsome Tom Riddle, talking with a boy with long, silver hair. This second male had a face oddly familiar to Harry.

“I think that’s Abraxas Malfoy,” Hermione whispered softly.

“Draco Malfoy’s grandfather?” Ron asked, frowning unhappily.

Hermione nodded and elbowed her ‘twin brother’ in the side when he started glaring at the Slytherin duo. Ron yelped and turned to stare undignified at the brunette girl. Harry chuckled at his two friends and noted not for the first time that they seemed to be made to be siblings.

The young professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat next to Headmaster Dippet and walked over to the trio, smiling kindly when his eyes met Harry’s. The three friends smiled back, feeling comforted by the familiar, if not somewhat de-aged, face of their former headmaster.

“Dear students!” the old headmaster croaked from his seat at the staff table.  
“As you might have noticed, we will have three new students in 7th year. They will be sorted right now, before the first years arrive.”

He motioned for Dumbledore to take over and sat down again, looking expectantly at the three newcomers while the auburn haired teacher took the ancient hat from the stool.

“Ronald Weasley!” he called.

Many students, mostly Gryffindors seemed surprised at this. The Weasleys already seated at that table looked between each other, wondering if any of them were even aware of this particular family member. None of them seemed familiar with him though.

Ron gave a nervous half-smirk towards his two best friends and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and for just a few short seconds, everything went completely quiet.

“Gryffindor!!” the hat roared loudly.

Ron took of the hat and walked over to the cheering table, giving a relieved smile. The girl he sat down next to was obviously a Weasley as well, with vibrant red hair, freckles and blue eyes. With a pang, Harry noted that she looked almost identical to Ginny, was it not for her large bush of untamable curls and the wrong eye color. The expression Ron made betrayed that he had noticed the similarities between this girl and his sister as well.

The girl seemed set on talking to his friend, however, and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if she was interrogating him about how they would be related. He just hoped Ron had memorized their chosen background and wouldn’t mess up.

“Hermione Weasley!” Dumbledore called, as the brunette carefully made her way over.

It wasn’t long after the hat was placed on her head that it called Gryffindor for a second time and she was sent to sit next to her ‘brother’. Apparently, the other Weasleys were all pretty confused by now, but it seemed Hermione would be able to ease their minds soon enough.

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore called his name.

Harry stepped up to the stool and sat down, soon after feeling the soft aged leather of the Sorting Head against his scalp. The hat huffed annoyed at this thought.

_“I am not necessarily that old! Still 50 years younger than when we first met isn’t it?”_

_“You know about that?”_ Harry asked in his mind.

 _“Yes. Now about your sorting… I told your two companions that I don’t believe in resorting people, however, I might just make an exception in your case… Ah! Yes, yes, I see_ _Better be…”_

“Slytherin!!” the hat yelled out.

Harry looked over to where Ron and Hermione sitting and noticed his best friend nearly choke on his pumpkin juice. It almost had him smiling, but the idea of being constantly close to Tom Riddle and away from his two friends made him tense, and dare he say it, scared.

He slowly stood and walked over to the cheering table. To his chagrin, he noticed the only free spot for him to sit was next to Tom Riddle. Malfoy lifted an eyebrow as he sat down on Riddle’s other side, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ve never heard of a Potter to get into Slytherin,” the future-Dark Lord commented casually, giving Harry barely a sideways glance. It was as if he was talking to his cronies instead of Harry himself.

“I guess it had something to do with my past education,” Harry replied none the less.  
“Durmstrang is a lot less reserved concerning Dark Arts.”

He supposed that the best way to go about their mission was winning Tom Riddle’s trust, and the best way to do _that_ was by being interesting to him. That certainly worked, as Tom looked over at him, looking into Harry’s green eyes with his own dark grey orbs.

“You went to Durmstrang?” he asked curious.

“Until 4th year, yeah,” Harry replied nodding.  
“After that we got homeschooled by Hermione and Ron’s parents.”

“What about your own parents?” a brown haired guy sitting on Harry’s other side asked.

“They died when I was a baby,” Harry told him, turning around to address the new speaker.  
“I was raised by their mom and dad.”

“Sorry to hear,” the brunette mumbled, giving Harry a humorless grin.

“It’s all right. I’m used to not having parents, but at least I have my friends.”

“Kind of reminds me of Tom!” one of the two blond 7th years sitting across from them said grinning.

“Ah…” Harry said, sounding uncertain. He was not yet supposed to know who ‘Tom’ was, after all.

“I’m Tom, Tom Riddle,” young Voldemort said, sticking out his hand.

“Harry Potter,” he replied, shaking the hand of his future enemy.

It was strange to touch without being in incredible pain. Instead, a strange warmth spread through him. The two quickly released each other, making Harry believe that Tom had felt it as well. The heir of Slytherin coughed in his fist before turning towards his other companions.

“This is Abraxas Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy House,” he introduced the silver haired male on his other side, just as Hermione had predicted.  
“The man on your other side if Flynn Rider, and the two across from us are John and Phoebus Smith, cousins. The white haired guy over there is Jack Frost, captain of our quidditch team. He is raised by one of the Blacks…”

He looked the white haired male for support, and the boy grinned.

“Yeah! My godfather’s a Black, pretty cool right? Those guys are freaking loaded, and if the dude dies I’m inheriting all his stuff!” he told them laughing a little.

“Don’t be so mean Jack!” a platinum blond girl sitting next to him scolded.

“It’s a joke Elsa! C’mon, babe, you know I don’t mean it like that.”

“That’s Elsa Von Arendelle, by the way,” the guy introduced to Harry as Rider told him.  
“Jack’s girlfriend and the heir of probably the richest family in Norway! She and her sister only came here three years ago, before that they studied at Beauxbatons. No idea how Jack got her though…”

“And the girl next to her is Megara,” John Smith said, pointing towards a girl with high cheekbones and long dark brown hair.

“She can be real nasty, but one of the hottest chicks in school!” his cousin, Phoebus added grinning.

“You better get used to us quickly, mate, we’re your family for the rest of the year!” Flynn said, winking at Harry.

“I bet I’ll feel right at home with you guys,” Harry told them grinning a little falsely.

Sure, the group all seemed nice enough, but Harry just couldn’t forget that the man he was sitting next to would grow out to be the single most evil wizard of all history. Tom seemed to notice that he wasn’t really as excited as he acted to be and he narrowed his eyes at their new housemate.

Whether he planned on confronting Harry or not, there was no time for it as professor Dumbledore swung open the large doors of the Great Hall and marched a group of first year students inside. All students already seated stopped whatever they were doing at the moment and turned towards the newly arrived. At last, the real sorting could begin.


	6. Welcome to Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets settled in with his new Housemates.

Harry listened from afar while the two 5th year prefects, Orion Black and Fa Mulan explained the House Rules to the new first year Slytherins. He tried to listen at least, but the uncanny resemblance between Orion and his future son Sirius was more than a little distracting for the boy as he kept picturing his own godfather falling through the veil.

“You alright there?”

Harry jumped a bit and stared at the triumphantly smirking Jack Frost. Only a few hours had passed since the sorting, but Harry had already learned that the boy was a one man incarnate of Fred and George. The silver haired male loved pulling pranks on his fellow students, and hadn’t even shied back from literally freezing all the drinks on their table during the feast. It had surprised Harry that even Riddle had smiled at the prank while most others seemed angry at Frost.

“I’m fine,” Harry said quickly, noticing the expectant stare he received from the other.

“Really? You were looking kind of sad back there…”

Harry shrugged and turned away, opting to watch Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy talking in the back of the room. Frost followed his stare and sighed, dropping down on the couch next to him.

“You better stay out of Riddle’s way if you want to finish school mate,” the boy warned.

“Why’s that?” Harry asked quickly, eager for any type of information on the young Dark Lord-to-be.

The more he knew about the other, the easier it would be to take him down. How he would do that, Harry wasn’t sure yet, but he’d figure it out by the time they needed to act.

Frost sighed again, but didn’t reply, instead, he just looked at him with a curious expression. Harry looked back at him, eyebrow cocked. After a few seconds, Frost started to grin and jumped up.

“Say Potter,” he started.  
“If I remember it right, your cousin used to win the quidditch trophy for Gryffindor every single year he played! Makes me wonder if that talent’s in the blood with all you Potters.”

“I guess, maybe,” Harry shrugged. He wasn’t really interesting in joining the team, especially now that he would be playing for Slytherin.

“C’mon man, go for some more enthusiasm!” Frost grinned.  
“What position do you play?”

“Seeker.”

“Great! Try-outs are this Sunday, I’ll be expecting something good from you.”

By that, Jack Frost left him alone. Harry frowned a little at the other’s retreating form and wondered how it got to him trying out while he didn’t even want to play. How could he enjoy something when so many people had died because of him in another time? Then again, he was here now to prevent that from happening in the first place.

 “Daydreaming, Potter?” a familiar voice asked mockingly.

Harry’s head shot up and he glared at Riddle, who was looming over him with an evil smirk on his handsome features. He wanted to curse at himself to allow the boy to sneak up on him like that. If this had been 50 years in the future, he’d be dead by now…

“Why do you keep glaring at me like that? Have I done anything to offend you?” Tom asked innocently, cocking his head in mock confusion.

Harry huffed annoyed and turned away from the other, looking towards Orion Black while he tried explaining some things to a first year. Tom rolled his eyes and sat down next to Harry, much to the green eyed wizard’s dismay.

“Something you want, Riddle?” he asked harshly.

“I was simply wondering why you are all on your own like this,” Tom replied, smiling kindly at him.  
“I wanted to ask you if our classmates have been unkind to you in any way, after all, you are the new student and it is my duty to make sure you feel welcomed. I really thought we were doing well during the feast too…”

Harry tensed, remembering his plan to win Riddle’s trust. The way he was acting was definitely not the right way to go about that. Riddle might just start thinking he was bipolar or something if he kept this up!

“I’m just really tired,” Harry lied.  
“I have a lot on my mind…”

“So I’ve heard,” Tom nodded.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked warily.

“The rumor goes that you and your two Weasley friends have fled the war on the continent,” Tom spoke calmly, glancing at Harry to assess his reaction.

“Oh, that,” the black haired wizard mumbled.

“So is it true? You’ve actually seen Grindelwald in person?” Tom asked, concern lacing his voice. Harry wasn’t a fool not to hear the eagerness behind the fake sympathy.

“Yeah, I’ve seen the Dark Wizard,” Harry conformed, purposefully using that title. That way, Tom didn’t know he was actually speaking of an entirely different dark wizard than Grindelwald.

“How was it over there? Is it really as bad as people say it is?” the dark brown haired teen asked, his dark grey eyes glistening with morbid curiosity.

“It’s worse,” Harry replied through gritted teeth.  
“The war cost us _everything_! I won’t let that happen again.”

“What do you mean by that, Harry?” Tom asked, cocking his head in a questioning manner.

Instead of replying, Harry simply glared at the other male before standing and rushing off towards the dorms. Tom chuckled amused while following the other with his eyes. He had a feeling that the new student wasn’t entirely truthful with him. The boy had gone through trauma, yes. That much he could see, but not by Grindelwald’s hands. The bitterness Potter held inside him was not aimed towards the German dark wizard at all, in fact, he look completely passive towards him, as if he wasn’t worried in the slightest about the war currently going on at the continent.

“I’ll find out your secret,” he mumbled softly to himself, smirking darkly.

Deciding not to ponder over it too much at the moment, Tom stood up and went over to where the other 7th years were together. He wasn’t all that interested in their conversation, necessarily, but maybe he could get some information from one of them. Best case scenario, he would be able to hint some of the more curious members of their little group to find out Harry’s secret for him.

It might be easier than expected, when he found Jack already excited to find out what the newcomer could do on a broom. He calmly offered to help enthuse Potter more for the upcoming try-outs.

“And what are you getting out of it, Riddle?” Megara asked sarcastically.

“Why should I need to gain something?” Tom asked in mock innocence.  
“As the Head-Boy, it’s merely my task to help him settle in.”

“Just admit your curious about him, Tom,” John Smith said smirking.

“He knows things I want to know,” Tom replied shrugging, ignoring the fact that the blonde had addressed him by his disgusting muggle name.

“He’ll talk eventually, they always do,” Abraxas told him, a hand resting lightly on Tom’s shoulder.

 

 


	7. Starting Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real first day finally started, but are grades really the only thing the Trio needs to worry about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this story and I'm sorry about that. I have to be completely honest though, so I'll tell you guys now that all chapters following this one will probably far in between.

Harry was awake with the first rising of his roommates. His time on the run the past year and the constant threat made sure he had become a light sleeper. Call him paranoid, but with Tom Riddle only two beds away, Harry was sure that it might just save his life at some point in the near future.

He sat up and yawned, looking over the still sleeping students to find Tom Riddle walking out of the bathroom. The grey eyed wizard looked over at him with a blank expression before making his way over to the only empty bed in the room. A well-aimed spell had Abraxas, who slept next to Tom, yelp in surprise. The silver haired male glared half-heartedly at Tom, before grabbing his school robes and walking over to the bathroom, pausing when he noticed Harry staring.

“You better get ready for class too if you want breakfast,” he told the dark haired wizard.  
“The other idiots here are usually too late.”

After that, he turned around and walked into the bathroom. Harry yawned again and rubbed his eyes, slowly rising from the bed and stumbling over to his trunk to get his clothes. He cast a glance in Tom’s direction and found him leaning bored against the wall between his and Abraxas’ bed, waiting for his ‘friend’ to come back out of the bathroom.

“There’s a second bathroom on the other side of the hallway,” Tom said, not even looking Harry’s way.

“What?” the other asked confused.

“Abraxas usually spends about half an hour in the bathroom,” Voldemort-to-be explained.  
“If I were you, I’d use the other bathroom.”

Harry nodded and walked out, spotting the other bathroom door across the hall from their dorm room and walking over. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door swung open. Harry chocked back a sob, when he came eye to eye with the younger version of his late godfather, Orion Black. Orion cocked his head and stared at Harry questioningly.

“You alright there?” the younger boy asked.

“S-sure! I-I just thought you were someone else, that’s all,” Harry stuttered.

“Who?” the teenage father of Sirius asked curiously.

“It- it doesn’t matter… he’s dead anyways.”

Orion gave him a pitying look and stepped back, allowing Harry to enter the bathroom before disappearing back to his own dorm. Harry took a shaky breath. He really had to be more careful if he wanted to get through this without rising too much suspicion, but being surrounded by family members of people he lost in the war and _Voldemort_ really was hard.

Once he was finished, Harry walked back into the dorm room to pick up everything he would need for classes today. It wasn’t that much of a surprise when he found most of his classmates still sound asleep. He sighed, deciding it wasn’t really his business anyway and he walked back out.

 

Breakfast was uninteresting. Tom and Abraxas kept to themselves and talked in a hushed tone that made Harry wonder if they already figured something out. Jack made it snow, and Elsa made a snowman walk around as if it were alive. Flynn started a food fight, but professor Slughorn was fast to make an end to that. It didn’t save a couple of Huffelpuff second years from being hit by a pumpkin pie from Megara though.

Harry tried to talk to Ron and Hermione for a while, but they were soon called away by some Weasley girl a few years their junior. In the end, Harry had to settle for a little conversation with a sixth year named Jasmine from his own House (he still wasn’t used to calling Slytherin _his_ House though). She appeared to be dating a Gryffindor, so she didn’t judge Harry for his two friends.

 

Afterwards, he followed his classmates towards History of Magic, which they had together with Gryffindor. He was happy to be given the opportunity to hang out with his friends again for a little while, even if it was during class. At least it was History of Magic, so no one would be bothered if they would talk a little. The class was without a doubt the most boring one anyway.

When Harry entered the classroom, he noticed Hermione sitting in the first row beside a girl with wild red hair. After a little looking around, he found Ron in the back, waving at him.

Harry smiled and walked over to his best friend with the intention of sitting next to him. Just as he was about to reach him, Megara slid in the seat next to the red haired time traveler. The beautiful Slytherin girl smirked flirtatiously and winked, making Ron blush furiously.

Harry frowned, not understanding why the girl decided to sit just there. After getting to know Megara a little, he knew perfectly well it wasn’t to be friendly, but that only confused the dark haired teen only more. He just couldn’t figure out what her reasoning was.

“Harry! Come sit next to me.”

Harry’s blood ran cold when he heard Tom call out to him. He slowly turned around and walked back to the front of the classroom where the brunette Dark Wizard was seated. The other had an incredibly smug look on his face, and suddenly Megara’s actions made sense.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered when he sat down on the offered seat.

“You don’t sound very grateful,” Tom pointed out.

Harry frowned and glared at the grinning teen.

“Then I guess neither of us are as good actors as we hoped we’d be,” he replied bitterly.

Tom chuckled and leaned his head on his hand, looking at Harry with an amused expression in his grey eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, stubbornly keeping his eyes trained on the front of the classroom instead.

“I’ll find out just who you are,” Tom said.

Harry tensed for a moment, but didn’t look back towards his classmate. He refused to give Tom the satisfaction of reacting. Just then professor Binns walked into the room. It was strange for the young time traveler to see the man well and alive in front of him like that.

“So that’s what he looks like alive,” he mumbled to himself.

“What did you say?” Tom asked curiously, leaning in closer to better hear the other.

The green eyed teen blinked. He hadn’t even noticed he said that out loud.

“I said you can try,” he challenged boldly instead.

The amused chuckle he received for that comment told Harry that it might not have been the best thing to say to his future enemy. For a moment, however small it was, Harry had forgotten that the teen he was sitting next to was none other than Lord Voldemort.

“I will, don’t worry.”

 


End file.
